1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a connector, and more particularly to an audio jack connector.
2. The Related Art
An earphone having an audio plug connector connects with an electronic device by an audio jack connector of the electronic device. With the audio jack connector connected with the audio plug connector, a user can listen to the audio signals delivered by the electronic device.
Referring to FIG. 6, a conventional audio jack connector 4 for mating with an audio plug connector 5 includes an insulating housing 41 and a plurality of terminals disposed in the insulating housing 41. The terminals include a plurality of spring terminals 421 and a contact terminal 422 disposed in the insulating housing 41 for contacting the audio plug connector 5, respectively. The insulating housing 41 defines an insertion hole 411 from a front end to a rear end thereof to receive the audio plug connector 5. The contact terminal 422 has a base portion 4221 disposed in a rear end of the insertion hole 411 of the insulating housing 41, a soldering portion 4222 exposed out of the insertion hole 411 to be soldered with a printed circuit board (not shown) and a contact portion 4223 stretching into the insertion hole 411 for contacting with the audio plug connector 5 at a side of the audio plug connector 5. However, when the audio plug connector 5 is inserted with force in a direction oblique to the axis of the insertion hole 411, the audio plug connector 5 is apt to tilt to a side of the insertion hole 411 so that make an electrical connection between the audio jack connector 4 and the corresponding audio plug connector 5 unstable.